Delicious: Emily's Big Surprise
Delicious - Emily's Big Surprise is a two-episode mini-game that was released as a part of Emily's True Love. It is released on May 3rd, 2010, and is no longer available to PC, so it's released on the first day of Halloween 2015. Gameplay The game features two episodes of two levels each and follows the same basic gameplay as Emily's True Love. The player takes control of Emily as she runs Emily's Place. Muffins must be taken out of the oven with an oven mitt or Emily will burn her hands and fumble around, wasting valuable time. Cast and characters Plot The game is set shortly after the events of Emily's True Love. Patrick, having moved in with Emily, notes that Emily has been acting strange recently. After finding a pregnancy test in Emily's room, he concludes that she must be pregnant. However, Emily reveals that it's Snuggy who is pregnant instead. At the end of the game, Snuggy gives birth to a litter of four kittens. It is hinted that Emily and Patrick are planning to have children in the future. Catalogue *'Carpet: 100' *'Chairs 'n Tables: 500' *'Comfy Corner: 300' *'Reading table: 200' *'Kitchen: 400' *'Fishbowl: 250' Dialogue Episode 1: Emily's Little Secret Day 1 *Emily: Patrick, are you sure you want to help out with Mommy Breakfast tomorrow? *Patrick: Don't worry. I like being around kids, they're always so lively. *Emily: Great, then let me show you how everything works around here. *Emily: Everything we do is for our customers, so serve them with a smile. *Emily: First we take up the order... *Emily: ...and the we bring it to our customers. *Patrick: This feels just like in my flower shop, but I don't have tables. *Emily: Not every customer wants to sit at a table here, they can order at the counter as well. *Emily: Put the money in the register and you're done. *Emily: The quicker we are, the more people we can serve at the same time. *Emily: They usually give something extra for that. *Emily: And don't forget to clean up, customers won't sit at dirty tables. *Emily: Eeek! A mouse! *Emily: Hurry, Patrick, catch it! *Patrick: It won't bite you. *Emily: Anyway... *Emily: The happier the customers are, the bigger the tip. *Patrick: Right. I think I'll manage tomorrow. *Emily: Well, I'd say our first Mommy Breakfast was a huge success! Thanks for helping, Patrick. *Patrick: I can't believe how early these moms are up! *Emily: There's no way you're going to sleep late anyone once you're a parent. *Patrick: I don't mind, I like a lively house! *Emily: Well, in that case, I have a big surprise waiting for you! During the day *Emily has to get Snuggy. Afterward *Emily cleans the last table. *Emily: Ugh... I'm exhausted. Snuggy's been restless all day. *Francois: Why don't you go lie down for a while? I'll do the groceries. *Francois: I'll see if I can get something to calm Snuggy down. *Emily: Thanks, Francois! *Emily: While you're there, could you bring Snuggy a thermometer as well? *Snuggy: Mreowr!! *Francois: Sure. By the way, did you tell Patrick yet? *Emily: No. He left before I could say anything. *Francois: You'll have to tell him soon. *Emily: I know...I'm just a little nervous about how he's going to react. *Emily continues cleaning the table. *Emily: Maybe it's just better to see a doctor. Just to be sure everything's OK. *Snuggy: Meow! Day 2 *Francois enters the place. *Francois: Hey, Emily. Did you see what I brought back from the grocery store? *Emily: Not yet, I've decided to make an appointment with Dr. Kusatsu after work. *Francois: You're right, that might be a better idea. *Francois: So... is Patrick coming with you? *Emily: Er, no... I still haven't told him. *Francois: I'll go with you, but you really need to tell Patrick. *Emily: I know... Thanks, Francois. Afterward *Emily is making a cupcake. *Francois: Say, Emily, is there anything I can help you with in the restaurant? *Emily: Hmm I don't know... let me think about it. *Choose an occupation to Francois: Cleaner or a Kitchen helper? Episode 2: The Big Surprise! Day 1 *Evelyn's thinking while Patrick enters the place. *Evelyn: It's been nice and quiet around here for a change, don't you think? *Patrick scatters the rose flowers. *Edward: Mmm-hmm. *Evelyn: Er...Is everything all right, Patrick? Shall I wake Emily for you? *Patrick: No, no! Please, let her rest! *Patrick gave Edward a hug. *Patrick: Everything in the universe could not be more perfect than it is at this very moment... *Patrick gave Evelyn a hug. *Patrick: Could we have a group hug, just for a minute? *A group hug is created! *Patrick: Oh, this feels good. *Patrick jumps after releasing from a group hug. *Patrick gave Francois a group hug. Evelyn and Edward leave the place, and Emily's going down to the restaurant. *Emily's looking around. *Emily: What happened here? *Francois: Patrick happened. During the day *Emily has to accept the deliveries. Afterward *Emily picks up the box. *Patrick enters the place and was surprised. *Emily: Patrick, what are all these packages for? *Patrick: Emily, please! That package must weigh at least five pounds! *Emily: Well, it certainly wasn't the heaviest. *Patrick: You haven't been carrying all these packages now have you? *Patrick: Er...um...they're mine, you see. I wanted them to be a surprise. *Emily: Patrick, that is so sweet! *Emily gave Patrick a hug. Day 2 *Emily gets up from a bed. *Emily: Morning, Patrick. What are you doing? *Patrick: No peeking! It's your surprise! *Emily: Can I open it? *Patrick: Wait, wait! Let me finish what I'm doing here and THEN you can. *Emily: Okay, I'll wait. Ending *Francois: Not a single thing burned, can you believe that? *Francois: I wonder if cleaning would have been more hazardous... *Emily: Well, it's not like I can go back in time and change my mind. *Emily: Okay, Francois, it's time for my surprise! *Francois: Finally! Wait for me! *Emily and Francois go upstairs. *Patrick: TA-DAAAA! *Emily unwraps the gift. *It seems to have a baby, but it's missing! Emily and Francois are scared! *Emily: Patrick? What is this? *Patrick: It's... it's a cradle! *Francois: It's perfect! They can all fit in there! *Patrick: All? What do you mean? We're getting twins? Triplets?! *Emily: Triplets? I'm not pregnant! *Patrick: But... *Patrick: ...but what about the doctor, no more sleeping late... *Patrick: ...the pregnancy test- You having a big surprise! *Francois: Hey, that's Snuggy's thermometer! *Emily and Patrick: A thermometer? It's a pregnancy test! *Patrick: But... what about the surprise you had? *Emily: Well... *Two weeks later... *Francois: Look how sweet! *"HISSSSSS!" *Emily: I'm sorry it took me long to tell you, but I wasn't sure how you'd react... *Patrick: Forget it. I told you I love having a lively house! *Emily and Patrick gave a hug, and a kiss. *Emily: Well, maybe we should keep the cradle then...? *The End Gallery Emily O'Malley Big Surprise Outfit.jpg|Which outfit? Delicious Big Surprise Present.jpg Delicious Big Surprise Art.jpg Delicious Big Surprise 4 different cupcakes.jpg Delicious What's Happening Here.jpg Big Surprise Blue Berry Chosen.jpg Big Surprise Brand New.jpg Big Surprise 19 April 2012.jpg Big Surprise Advice Icon.jpg Delicious Big Surprise FREE!.jpg|You get to play this game fro FREE! Delicious What Comes Next.jpg Delicious Big Surprise Live.jpg Delicious Big Surprise New Episode Tomorrow.jpg Delicious Big Surprise Episode 2.jpg Delicious Big Surprise End of test.jpg|May 17th and onwards, it won't be played on FB. Delicious Big Surprise New end date.jpg Delicious Big Surprise Adopt a Kitten.jpg Delicious Big Surprise Tablet.png|Now on Tablet! Category:Delicious series